


Jump! For My Love

by cassiopeiasara, sarah_dude



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Film AU, Love Actually AU, cheesy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 00:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_dude/pseuds/sarah_dude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 5 weeks before Christmas and Peggy lands herself with a new job, some troublesome mistletoe and a crush with a runaway mouth. </p><p>A 'Love Actually' inspired AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're A Meme Ma'am

_**5 weeks till christmas** _

Peggy adjusted her jacket as she stepped onto the lift and waved her keycard for a floor she’d previously needed to be escorted to. She sighed heavily as it sailed up the floors and wondered how long it would take before the itch of field work became unbearable. She glanced at her I.D., _Director Margaret Carter_ it read with the MI-6 emblem above it. The weight of her responsibility and the tedium of endless meetings and strategic planning began to wash over her.  

She shook her head, rolled her shoulders and tried not to think of the familiar ache in the right one. This was going to be a good and productive first day and she was determined not to let her nerves get the best of her.

She was greeted by a tall brunette man who bowed slightly when she stepped onto the floor.

“Director Carter, I’m Edwin Jarvis, head of office staff.”

Peggy nodded as she shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Jarvis.”

He opened a nearby door for her and inquired, “How are you feeling?”

She shrugged. “Oh you know, cool, powerful.”

He nodded with a polite smile. “I thought we could start the day with introducing you to some of the staff you’ll be seeing on a regular basis.”

“Sounds good.” She sighed and joked, “Anything to put off actually running this place.” From the look on Jarvis’ face, she realised he might not be one for joking.

They walked up to a short line of people. A petite older woman with glasses strung around her neck greeted them first. “I’m Mrs. Miriam Fry, your general office manager.”

Peggy extended a hand. “It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Fry.”

She didn’t remember much about the next couple of people but there, at the end of the line, stood a short brunette woman with golden highlights and a bright, albeit nervous smile. She was fidgeting with her fingers before Peggy stepped in front of her and she held up one of her shaky hands in anticipation of their handshake. Something moved inside of Peggy and while she couldn’t quite pinpoint the feeling, she knew it to be significant.

“This is Angie, she’s new, like you,” stated Jarvis from what felt like far behind her.  “She’s been working with us for just under a month.”

“Hi Angie,” Peggy greeted as she shook Angie’s hand in both of hers.

Angie nodded quickly. “Hi Peggy, I mean, ma’am.” She shook her head. “Shit, I can’t believe I just said that.” Peggy offered a sympathetic smile as Angie blushed. “Now I’ve gone and said ‘shit’. _Twice_. I’m really sorry ma’am.”

Peggy chuckled softly and took pity on the poor woman. “It’s fine, It’s fine. You could have said ‘fuck’ then we’d be in real trouble.”

Angie gave her a grateful smile and nodded. “Thank you, ma’am. I did have an awful premonition I was gonna fuck up on my first day.” Angie smacked her mouth with her hand and muttered, “Oh _cazzo_!” under her breath.

Jarvis cleared his throat from his place behind Peggy and started to walk down the narrow hallway to what she knew was probably her office. She gave Angie one more fond smile before she turned to follow him.

She peeked behind her shoulder halfway down the hallway and saw Angie mutter something to Mrs. Fry. She felt the sides of her mouth almost tug upward into another smile before she shook her head, straightened her shoulders and hurried to catch up with Mr. Jarvis.

After she met with the rest of her staff, she closed her door and was incredibly thankful for some alone time. She sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned against the door. An image flashed in her mind of the perky American assistant swearing and blushing. _Angie_ , she thought as she smiled softly then shook her head and opened her eyes.  There was that feeling again. It was light and fluttering, like butterflies in her-

“Oh no,” she muttered aloud. “That’s so inconvenient.”

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur of what mostly seemed routine pleasantries with both national and international organisations and by the end of it Peggy plopped in her office chair with her mind buzzing through to-do’s and trying to match faces with names. She sighed as she glanced at the most enormous pile of paperwork she’d ever seen in the middle of her desk.

_I may never go home._  

She started to thumb through the forms, organising them by priority and stopped suddenly at the thick folder labeled _Leviathan_. A few of her foreign contacts mentioned the international drug cartel that specialised in carrying its merchandise through unassuming cruise ships, and it was the kind of logistical nightmare that any leader would dread in their first few days of a position. Peggy started to question what great sin she’d committed to be saddled with such a ridiculous task as she moved a few papers aside and began to read the file.

She was halfway through it when a soft knock sounded in her doorway.

Angie smiled almost apologetically with folders in her hand. “Got right to work didn’t ya?”

Peggy nodded and gestured toward the folders in Angie’s arms. “I would say please don’t tell me there’s more but it seems rather obvious that would be a ridiculous request.”

Angie offered her a warm smile. “I guess that’s probably part of being the boss.” She set the files on top of Peggy’s pile and offered, “Think tea might help? I may be new but I’m pretty sure I’ve mastered the perfect cup of tea.”

Peggy tilted her head in consideration. “That’s quite a declaration. I suppose I’ll have to judge for myself.”

Angie nodded quickly and left to make good on her promise.

* * *

“So, how goes the new office?”

Peggy looked up from her pile of paperwork to see Howard Stark leaning against the doorway.

“I’m here less than a week and you just have to show up and ruin it don’t you?”

Howard clutched his chest and dramatically gasped.

“God, I’m hit!”

Peggy raised her eyebrow and leveled a look at him over her reading glasses.

“Well then? Are you coming into my office or are you happy to let a draft run through the entire building?”

Howard stepped in and chuckled.

“I see that a desk job hasn’t dulled your sharp wit, not that it ever could Pegs.” He slumped into one of the armchairs in front of her desk and picked up a paperweight, spinning it in between his hands. “How are you finding it since, y’know... the accident.”

Peggy’s shoulder muscles tensed at the mention of the injury that had taken her out of the field and landed her with what seemed no more than a glorified desk job.

“Why are you here Howard?”

“Why, Madam Carter I am the bearer of terrible news and please,” He held up his hands in defense. “Please remember that it’s not polite to kill the messenger.”

At Peggy’s unamused glare Howard coughed and shifted in the chair.

“Thompson is visiting-”

“No.”

“-Oh yes, and he wants to talk about the Leviathan scheme which…”

“God, no.”

“Yeah, which falls under your jurisdiction now.”

Lord, if there was one thing in the world that Peggy didn’t want to deal with it was this. “When is he arriving?”

“In a week.”

“A _week,_ Jesus Howard, a bloody week? How am I supposed to catch up with all this paperwork.” She gestured over her desk and the piles of files. “And set up an initiative for Leviathan in under a _week_. It’s Christmas for fuck’s sake.”

“It’s November Peggy, and since when have you cared about the festive spirit? Last I heard you were making people work Christmas Eve.”

“That was once and, if you’ll recall, there was imminent danger involved.” Peggy slumped back into her chair and rubbed her hands down her face. “Christ.” She sighed. “Christ, who do I have to screw around here for a decent cup of tea and a biscuit? Pretty sure I'd kill for one right now with that news."

Just as Howard opened his mouth, there was a knock at the door before Angie entered, carrying a tray complete with teacups and a plate of biscuits.

“Right.” Peggy nodded. “Right, well that’s just...perfect.”  

She put her glasses on and shot Howard a look.

“Well? Do you want to stay and gossip over some digestives or don’t you have some other work to do?”

“Well,” Howard said standing and grabbing a few biscuits, “I can tell when I’m not wanted. Ladies.”

Peggy’s attention turned back to Angie who had waited patiently at the side of her desk.

“Yes?”

“Oh.” Angie jolted forward holding out the bundle of files in her hands. “These just came through from the head office.”

“Excellent,” Peggy took the files and added them to the neverending pile of work she needed to do. She could feel the beginnings of a headache start to settle in behind her eyes and she reluctantly slipped her reading glasses back onto her face.

Angie fidgeted slightly, but made no move to leave, but Peggy felt uncomfortable with dismissing her in her usual curt manner.  

“Uh, thanks a lot?”

Angie coughed and blushed softly as she opened her mouth to speak, clearly weighing up in her head if it was a good idea to speak or not.

“I’m glad you’re my new boss.” She said quickly. “Not that I wasn’t nice to the other guy. I just gave him boring biscuits with no chocolate.” She grinned wickedly and before Peggy could reply she quickly walked out of the office, closing the door gently behind her.

Peggy just let her head fall forward onto the security codes for the bunker under 10 Downing Street. After a few moments she raised it slightly, only to let it fall back with a bang again and again.

She sat up in an attempt to snap out of it. “God, get a grip.” She chided herself.  “You’re the head of MI-6 for God’s sake.”

She looked back at the door hoping for another distraction from her swirling thoughts of Angie, but no such mercy was granted and, bitterly, she snapped up a chocolate covered biscuit, biting into it moodily and spilling crumbs everywhere.

When she finally returned her attention to work, she spared only a moment to savour the perfection of the tea.

* * *

“Rose do you think you could possibly get me the file on-" Peggy stopped as a pair of lips descended upon her own and tried to move her right arm to stop the assailant when she felt a tinge of pain and had to reverse tactics, she moved her knee up and connected it with the culprit’s crotch.

The person doubled over and muttered a "God Peg, I know it's been forever since you got some but I was just havin' a little fun."

"Fun?” She tilted her head and placed her hands on her hips. “Howard, I realise your manners are lacking often but even you aren't one to just manhandle a friend for a little afternoon joke."

"Look up"

"What?"

"In your doorway."

Peggy looked up to see a sprig of mistletoe strung just above her head.

"When did you-"

"During your conference call after our meeting this morning. Thought it'd give you some holiday cheer."

"Here you go," said Rose as she placed the folder in Peggy's hand.

Howard winked at her, earning an eye roll at the gesture. Peggy groaned and turned back into her office, pausing to look back at the man still doubled over in pain before smiling and slamming the door in his face.

* * *

**_4 weeks till Christmas_ **

Peggy opened the door for the agent to leave and flinched as she felt lips on her cheek, when she turned with a glare, the agent shrugged and pointed to the mistletoe hung above the door. She rolled her eyes. “Let’s make sure that doesn’t happen again.”

Kremenski nodded as he moved out of the doorway. Peggy heard a soft knock to her right and jumped back a little as she noticed Angie. She gestured awkwardly for the other woman to make her way in and as much as she would have preferred, strongly preferred, Angie catching her under the mistletoe, the fact still remained that it wasn’t a good idea.

“Yes, come in,” she greeted as Angie moved from the doorway.

“Ma’am.” Angie continued to Peggy’s desk and placed the folder she’d came in with on it, and picked up a new one from Peggy’s outgoing box.

“Thanks.” Peggy nodded at her as Angie moved to leave again while Peggy headed toward her desk but stopped just before she reached it. “Um, Angie.”

Angie turned and Peggy smiled at the pleasant way Angie’s hair flipped when she stopped quickly. Peggy cleared her throat as she moved toward her desk and held out her hands to indicate Angie was welcome to have a seat. “Um, I’m starting to feel uncomfortable about us working in such close proximity every day and me knowing so little about you. It seems….it seems elitist and wrong.”

Angie smiled as she shrugged a shoulder and moved to the edge of Peggy’s desk so that she was facing the director as Peggy took a seat. “Well, there’s not much to know.”

“I’m sure that’s not true!” Peggy leaned forward a little and thought for a moment. “Well, um, where do you live, for instance?”

Angie tilted her head and bit her lip before releasing it slowly and took a breath before she asked, “Was there an issue with my clearance form? I have all the paperwork for my visa, I know it’s probably a little weird to have an Italian-American working for a British intelligence agency. But I do actually have the right experience and hey, they don’t call it a special relationship between countries for nothin’. If-”

Peggy raised an eyebrow at Angie’s impressive skill at rambling and when she realised Angie’s meaning, she shook her head and cut her off quickly.  “Oh, oh no. I just, want to get to know you better and thought I’d, uh, ask in person.”

Angie smiled at the reassurance. “Oh, ok well, I live on Griffith Street. The sketchy side.”

Peggy leaned back in her chair, rocking a bit as she did and rested her left arm on the side. “Ah, My sister lives on Griffith Street...so which exactly is the ‘sketchy’ side?”

Angie moved the file to her right arm and started to gesture with her left as if she and Peggy had an imaginary map between them. She pointed up. “Right at the end of the high street. Near the L&L?”

Peggy’s eyes followed Angie’s movement and it took Angie staring at her expectantly for Peggy to realise she was a little delayed in her response. “Oh, yeah, yeah, that is dodgy.” She bit her bottom lip then cleared her throat. “And, uh, do you live with your husband? Boyfriend? Three illegitimate, but charming children?”

Angie chuckled as she shook her head. “No I just split up with my girlfriend actually, so I’m back on my own for a while.”

Peggy nodded her head. “Ah, sorry.” She grabbed a pen and started to twirl it around her fingers, unable to think of much more to say.

Angie smiled but with hint of sadness in her eyes before she shook her head. “Nah, it’s fine. I’m over her, plus I get to live with some old friends again.” She thought for a moment and added, “Anyway, she said I was getting fat.”

Peggy dropped the pen as her eyes shot up at that. “I beg your pardon?”

Angie nodded. “Yeah, she said no one’s gonna like a girl with thighs the size of big tree trunks.” She shrugged and Peggy continued to stare at her. “She wasn’t too nice actually, in the end.” She sighed a little and stared at a point behind Peggy, avoiding her eyes.

Peggy straightened and sighed a little. “God, I would agree.”

Angie’s eyes darted back to Peggy as if she’d forgotten the other woman was there. She crossed her arms over her file and asked, “Need anything else?”

“Oh, uh, no, thank you Angie.”

Angie nodded and walked toward the door.

Peggy tried to think of something else to say, some comfort she might be able to offer her. She smiled a little with an idea. “You know, being the head of MI-6 I could just have her killed.”

Angie turned and quirked an eyebrow. “Thank you, ma’am. I’ll think about it.” She tilted her head slightly and smiled.

Peggy was sure for a moment that Angie might wink at her and her stomach did a small  flip at the thought. “Do. The SAS are absolutely charming. Ruthless, trained killers are just a phone call away.”

Angie furrowed her eyebrows as she gave Peggy another hesitant smile and nodded as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Peggy sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, “Oh God.” She looked at the picture of the Queen to her left and commented, “Did you have this kind of problem?”

When the picture only answered with Elizabeth’s serene expression, she added, “No, of course you didn’t, you’re above such dramatics.” Peggy squinted at the photo. “Probably.”

* * *

“Come on through. How was your flight?” asked Peggy as she gestured toward her office. She wished someone else were with her but she knew that meeting with a fellow director was a solo assignment. She repressed a groan as she watched Thompson check out every woman in the office.

“Good, good,” he nodded and let his eyes roam everywhere but at Peggy.

“We appreciate you coming so close to the holidays to consult on this Leviathan ring.”

Thompson turned to her finally. “Yeah, I hear you’re not doing too good on your end. Such a shame you need so much help. I would think MI-6 would have a better protocol when it comes to these things but what can you do when you simply don’t have enough manpower?”

Peggy straightened her shoulders and cleared her throat. “It’s my understanding, Mr. Thompson, that the SSR isn’t doing much better, hence the need to hold these meetings and a press conference.”

Thompson shrugged in response. “I have no doubt we’ll get these guys.”

Peggy wanted to laugh at his arrogance but smiled politely instead. “I certainly hope so.”

As they neared her office, Angie passed with a file in her hand. Peggy smiled at her. “Ah, Angie, hi.”

Angie paused and turned toward them. “Morning, ma’am.” She didn’t smile but her eyes were kind. Peggy didn’t miss the change in them though when she turned to Thompson. “Sir.”

He leered at her and chuckled. “If it isn’t Miss Martinelli. Good to see you again.”

Angie gave a tight smile as she nodded. “I gotta get these out. I’ll bring your tea in soon.” She turned and walked quickly down the hallway.

Peggy looked after her and inquired, “Do you two know each other?”

Thompson winked at her. “Depends on how you define _know_.”

Peggy quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, well, she’s quite an asset here.”

“Hmm. _Asset indeed_ , if you know what I mean.”

After that, it didn’t take long for the conversation to veer into the realm of unmanageable. Thompson didn’t compromise on anything and seemed to be completely unaware that working together actually constituted listening every once in awhile. She sighed as Angie opened the door with their tea. Peggy smiled at her and went to grab her next set of points when she noticed something was missing.

“I have something else you might like to see if you just give me a moment.” She noticed Angie stiffen at the announcement and caught her eye as she waved a finger in the air, hoping to convey that she would literally just be a moment. Angie nodded and went about serving the tea and biscuits.

“Listen Marge, I’m willing to give you anything you ask for as long as it’s not something I don’t want to give.”

He grinned in a way Peggy knew he thought was charming but really just increased her desire to smack it off of his face. She rolled her eyes and moved quickly, finding the file on Rose’s desk just around the corner from her office.

She almost dropped the file at the sight that greeted her upon her return.

Thompson’s hand rested on Angie’s hip as her hands were on his arms, in what looked to be a defensive gesture.

“Come on, Ang, who wants to work in stuffy old England when you can come back to the grand U, S of A. I know you miss your family and I can offer you a much better deal.”

Before Angie could answer, Peggy cleared her throat. “If you could be so kind as to take your hands _off_ my assistant, perhaps we could get back to work.”

Thompson dropped his hand slowly and Angie’s eyes flew to Peggy’s. There was a fear and pleading in them that Peggy assumed had to do with being caught in an uncomfortable situation.

Angie seemed to find her voice as she neared the door. “No, thank you sir. I’m good here. I’ll just be on my way out.” The small smile she gave Peggy was thankful and Peggy resisted the urge to lock Thompson in her office and take Angie somewhere they could talk.

She opted to just nod politely at Angie and ignore the way the other woman’s face fell as she stepped out of the office.

* * *

 Much later when Thompson retired to his hotel, and Peggy was still buried under paperwork outlining all the strategies that failed to catch the Leviathan gang, there was a tentative knock at her door.

“Come in,” Peggy said though she didn’t look up from her files.

Angie walked in slowly and kept her eyes low as she addressed Peggy. “I saw your light when I was headin’ out and thought I’d check and see if you needed anything.”

Peggy’s face shot up from the files. She’d never seen Angie look so tired or sound so lost. Peggy tried to think of something to say. _That man is a jerk, I’ll take care of him, or, you are worth so much more_ , but she had trouble finding the right words to use.

Instead, she shook her head slowly. “No I’m fine Angie, thank you.” When Angie gave a small nod and turned around, she knew she couldn’t leave it at that and spoke again. “I want to thank you for everything.”

Angie turned and knitted her eyebrows. “Everything?” Her voice was soft and she threw up a hand, turning her wrist in a gesture that further displayed her confusion.

Peggy nodded. “You’re,” _Lovely, gorgeous, amazing_. “such a proficient assistant and I, well I very much appreciate it. Your help is invaluable.”

Angie shook her head and laughed self deprecatingly. “All I do is file and bring you tea and biscuits.”

“But you,” Peggy paused and cursed her inability to once again explain how she felt about the vibrant American woman she couldn’t stop thinking about. She sighed and stood up to move around the desk, to stand a little closer. She hoped Angie understood as she continued, “you’re so supportive, kind and you’re always game for a laugh when I desperately need one.”

Angie smiled as she finally looked up at Peggy. “Thank you.”

Peggy felt that familiar small tug at her heart and knew that if she could just step forward a few feet, she would be with Angie under that blasted mistletoe in her doorway and if she’d read all this wrong, she could just blame the action on Christmas tradition. She knew, however, that this would be the worst timing thanks to Thompson and instead smiled softly as Angie nodded and turned to leave.

“I’ll be going then.”

“Good night, Angie.”

“Night, Ma’am.”

* * *

Peggy’s feet were beginning to hurt from where she stood at the back of the hall. The press conference that she was overseeing was lasting entirely too long and she disliked standing still in one place for such an extended amount of time. The scrutiny into her organisation was something she didn’t appreciate either. She wasn’t accustomed to having to provide answers for anyone’s questions, apart from her direct supervisor's and the questions her PR manager was fielding from the press felt like traps. She knew with certainty that she’d be able to pick up any newspaper tomorrow and see an incorrect interpretation of their carefully planned words.

She sighed quietly trying not to bring too much attention to herself and rebalanced her weight. She missed combat boots, these heels were going to cause an injury sooner rather than later.

“Last question. Yes, Peter?”

“Mr. Thompson has it been a good visit?”

Thompson preened slightly and Peggy fought to keep the wave of nausea down. He really was her least favourite person.  

“Very satisfactory indeed.” He smiled. “We got what we came for.” His eyes flicked to the back of the room, passed by Peggy, and landed on her line of staff, lingering too long on Angie. “And maybe even some things we didn’t come for. Our...special relationship is still very special.”

He grinned toothily and cameras clicked and flashed away. Peggy seethed and leant forward to look at Angie, where she noticed the way that she had shrunk under Thompson’s gaze. Her blood boiled and she clenched her hands. That man...how dare he.

“And Ms. Brinkley?”

She blinked slowly and without much thought, answered, not looking away from Angie.

“I love that word ‘relationship’.” She looked out to the room full of reporters and considered her next move. Everyone had spun around to face her and to be honest, she wasn’t entirely sure what she was doing, but she couldn’t let Thompson come here, stand in front of her and lay claim to her friend like that. It was repulsive and territorial and everything she fought against.

“Covers all manner of sins doesn’t it? I fear that this has become a bad relationship, a relationship based on the SSR taking exactly what they want while casually ignoring all those things that really matter to, to um, Britain.” She finished weakly. The room was silent and still. She stepped forward and looked back, drawn back to Angie’s stunned expression. Peggy straighten her posture and carried on.

“We may be a small country, but we’re a great one, too. The country of Shakespeare, Churchill, the Beatles, Sean Connery, Harry Potter.” A chuckle went around the room and Peggy paused for a moment to smile. This was stupid, she sounded stupid (and _oh god, was someone filming this on their phone?_ That didn’t bode well.) No matter how many times she tried to look out and maintain eye contact with the press, she kept looking over her shoulder again and again to Angie, who was standing still in shock, mouth slightly agape staring. “David Beckham’s right foot.” She heard herself say, to more laughter and applause. She wasn’t going to let a small man like Thompson walk in and ruin that. “David Beckham’s left foot, come to that.” She needed to wrap up and fast, she was rambling and making a fool out of herself. “And a friend that bullies us is no longer a friend.” She turned to look at Thompson, and his expression filled her with a happiness that felt like helium, alien and buoyant.  “And since bullies only respond to strength, from now onward, I will be prepared to be much stronger. And Mr. Thompson should brace himself for that.”

The room went crazy. There were shouts and hollered questions from around the room and Peggy looked back again to Angie who was a statue in a sea of frenzied movement. She tilted her head in question and Peggy allowed herself to break out into a rakish grin and raised her eyebrow.

Angie blushed and everything, making a fool out of herself in front of the press and bringing bloody Harry Potter up at a conference... everything, was worth it.

Peggy threw her shoulders back and raised a hand to signify her departure, before quickly walking along her line of staff, pausing slightly in front of Angie wondering if she should say something, wondering if near public humiliation was worth it just to let Angie know it was all for her.

But instead, she carried on, pausing for one last nod of appreciation at the continual applause, before waving one last time and ducking out of the door.   

It would be that photo, along with several Youtube videos, thousands of tweet’s promoting a hundreds of Vine’s and several Buzzfeed article’s (Which Peggy Carter Speech Moment Are You? and 25 Reasons You Should Know The Name Peggy Carter) which would throw her into the spotlight as woman of the hour.  

* * *

 After the day of being in the nation's spotlight, Peggy felt exhausted but elated, her body thrummed with energy and her heart beat to a rhythm she hadn’t felt in years. She laughed into her empty office. What she had just done was stupid. It was _stupid_ , reckless and utterly exhilarating. God, she had basically thrown an entire American organisation off her back and all because of a look in Angie’s eyes.

Oh, this was really the single most stupid thing she had ever done, and she’s walked into battles half cocked and, after the day she’d had, she was sure if she’d prefer fractured bones and a black eye to being a meme.

She shoulder twinged at her internal joke, and bringing a hand up to apply pressure as she rotated the joint she figured being a meme wasn’t too bad after all. The only damage done with that had been to her ego when she spotted Angie giggling over an image of her with the words ‘such british, very england, wow’ in colourful font copied on top.

She walked over to the window to look outside, and flicked on the radio in passing.

As she looked out on the city she was sworn to protect the voice on the radio filled the otherwise silent room.

_….is going viral. And it’s clear to see why! It’s almost enough to make you feel patriotic, so here’s one for our badass director of secret service. I think she’ll enjoy this. A golden oldie for a golden oldie._

Peggy groaned and loosened the tie around her neck while finally kicking off her heels and slipping some warm socks on. Golden oldie, _piss off,_ _the socks prove nothing._

The first beats started to play and Peggy’s lips curled into a grin. Oh but God, she really did love this song though and, as the lyrics started playing, she started singing under her breath. She opened her phone and tuned into the radios app, popping headphones in as she did so.

Maybe a trip to the gym would help her feel less giddy and help with the tension in her shoulder. The tremors running down her arms had less to do with her muscle damage and more to do with how Angie was making her feel more alive than she had in weeks. All of this energy was making her practically vibrate.

She stretched before laughing and danced off beat out the door, onto the wooden floored corridor that led the way to several offices.

Peggy bit her lip and contemplated doing something she’d always secretly longed to do.

_Then Jump!_

Timing her movement to the music Peggy ran and then locked her knees, allowing her socks the slide against the wood and she laughed in glee as she slid down the entire length of the hallway.

_For my love! Jump in!_

She spun, nearly falling over and continued to move off beat down the stairs, imitating some of her favourite movie scenes and once she hit the gym she moonwalked poorly through the doorway taking no note of the body stood in the middle of the sparring pad, out of breath and dripping with sweat.

“You told me,” She sang happily and very off key “I’m the only woman for you.” She mumbled the next line before picking up again confidently recognising the words again. “Then make a move before you try and go much further…” She shot out her arm and turned slowly, wagging her finger in time to the music through the air. “You’re the one, you, you are the one…”

Until it landed on a bemused Angie.

“Oh.” Peggy yanked the headphones out of her ears. “ _Jesus_ , Angie! Uh, there you are.” She coughed awkwardly. “I’ve been thinking, um, can we move the Japanese ambassador to 4:00 tomorrow?”

Angie remained where she was. “Yes Ma’am.”

“Terrific. Good. Ok then, that’s great.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Thanks so much.”

Peggy turned to leave before she was stopped by a call.

“Wait, Peggy. I mean, sorry, Ma’am.”

She faced Angie again.

“Uh, did you want anything else?”

Peggy blinked. In this moment it would be so easy to reply with an honest ‘you’ but Angie deserved to be so much more than one half of a torrid cliched affair between a secretary and boss and Peggy needed a way to make sure she knew that, if the occasion was ever to occur.

“No.”

“You didn’t come down here for anything?”

Peggy eyed up the woman in front of her and tried to calculate how much innuendo Angie was purposefully injecting into the conversation.

“Just to work out.”

Angie nodded. “All right then, just... call if you need me.”

“Will do.” Peggy sighed at Angie’s retreating form.

This whole declaration of feelings was going to need some work.  

* * *

  * _**Flowers**_
  * _**Balloons**_
  * _**Chocolates**_
  * _**An airplane with a message on a banner?**_



“Ugh,” Peggy sighed as she looked at the ridiculous options it’d taken her an hour to come up with. She looked over at another list she’d been trying to ignore.

**Cons:**

  * **_Highly inappropriate_**
  * **_She rejects me_**
  * **_She gets sacked :(_**
  * **_I come under disciplinary action_**
  * **_I get sacked_**



Perhaps she’d been overzealous, a bit delirious, in her effort to fight back against Thompson’s wandering hands and thinking it was a good opening to finally express her feelings for Angie.

It had been a constant back and forth in her head the last few days and she was forever switching in her confidence to express her feelings and her assuredness that it could result in catastrophe for them both.

There was a knock at the door and Peggy scrambled for a moment in her attempt to hide the lists.

Angie filed in with the tea cart and her usual stack of files. She offered a small smile and set the files on Peggy’s desk. “How you doin’ this morning ma’am?”

Peggy cleared her throat, “Quite well, actually.” _This is it. Just do it and get it over with._ She took a deep breath and started, “I was wondering if-”

“You know, I-”

They stared at each other for a moment then laughed at the awkwardness.

Peggy adjusted her glasses as she gestured toward Angie. “You first.”

Angie smiled and placed Peggy’s tea in its usual space along with her favourite biscuits. She fiddled with her fingers as she spoke. “I just wanted to let you know how much I really enjoy it here. You’re a great boss and so willing to-” She paused as she looked at Peggy in a way that reminded her of that night with Thompson, full of relief and gratitude. “help when it’s needed. I also think you’re doing such a great job, I just-” She stopped and looked as if she was reconsidering something.  “Well I just thought I’d tell you that.”

Oh. “Uh, thank you Angie, I appreciate it.” Peggy felt her stomach drop at the realisation that she’d been hoping Angie might say something to indicate her feelings were mutual and Peggy would be spared having to fumble through her own declaration.

“What were you going to say?”

“Hmm?” Peggy looked up from the paperweight she’d been staring at.

Angie laughed a little. “You work too hard sometimes, the experts say it can mess with things like memory and focus. You should maybe ease up a little.”

Peggy nodded. “Yes, You’re probably right.”

Angie smiled. “I usually am, now what were you going to say earlier?”

She wanted this so desperately it hurt but Peggy knew she couldn’t do it.. She raised a hand in dismissal. “It was nothing, nothing at all.”

Angie looked almost disappointed as she nodded. “O.K. then. Call me if you need me.”

“Yes, will do.”

As Angie closed the door behind her it became clear to Peggy what she had to do. She sure as hell couldn’t see Angie every day with the awareness that all she wanted to do was kiss her senseless, watch old movies and possibly bend her over on this massive desk of hers. She tore up her previous lists and took out a new sheet. On it she wrote the only option that made sense, underlining it several times. It would give her time to sort out these silly feelings and it wouldn’t put Angie in danger of losing her job.

**_Transfer._ **

* * *

**_3 weeks till Christmas_ **

Peggy stood up and walked to open her door at the sound of a loud affirmative knock. She took a deep breath before she turned the knob and ushered Dottie in.

She didn’t miss the slight eye roll as the tall blonde agent walked in. “You needed to see me?”

Peggy walked around to sit at her desk and folded her hands. “I, uh, need you to do a favour for me.”

Though Peggy knew Dottie hated being asked to do anything, she didn’t miss the look of intrigue on her face as the other woman responded, “Of course, anything for the... _hero_ of the week.”

Peggy sighed and fixed her gaze on a spot located on the far wall. “Don’t ask me why, and for heaven’s sake, don’t read stuff into this, it’s just a weird...personality thing. But you know Angie who works here?”

Dottie pursed her lips. “The chubby girl?”

Peggy’s face shot back to Dottie’s as she tilted her head and made a high humming noise. “Would we call her chubby though?”

Dottie quirked an eyebrow, nodded, and lifted her hands to gesture. “I think there’s a pretty sizable ass there, yes. Huge thighs.” She lowered her hands and reaffirmed, “Huge.”

Peggy didn’t realise, until Dottie had finished her colourful hand gestures, that she’d been gaping and closed her mouth quickly. “Yes well, moving on. I’m sure she’s a lovely girl, but I wonder if you could, um, redistribute her?”

Dottie licked her lips and nodded. “It’s done.”

She turned and walked toward the door until Peggy’s voice stopped her.

“Oh, and Dottie, when I say redistribute her...I don’t mean kill her.”

“Oh,” she replied and actually looked a little disappointed. “Thanks for the clarification. Would’ve been a messy Christmas to explain.”

Peggy tried to quell the small heart attack she felt rising at Dottie’s response. “Right.”


	2. Out, Damned Miseltoe!

**_2 weeks till Christmas_ **

A day hadn’t passed that Peggy didn’t notice Angie’s absence from her office and she wondered quite a few times if Angie had been upset over the transfer. She shouldn’t have been. In many ways it was a promotion of sorts, less pouring tea and more handling important paperwork.

Peggy grimaced as she sipped at the bitter brew Angie’s replacement brought in for her. Gone was the cheery greeting and the occasional humming that she hadn’t realised she’d become so accustomed to. Instead her tea was always presented with a curt ‘Tea, ma’am.’ Nothing more, nothing less and Peggy couldn’t deny how ridiculously appropriate it felt.

She hoped Angie didn’t hate her too much. It was an impossibility though, working in such close proximity with someone who inspired her to act so drastically. Her office was lucky that her embarrassing speech had been swept up with media frenzy and spun into a viral sensation rather than being pushed under a magnifying glass and ripped apart.

From this moment on she swore to be more professional and less of a doe-eyed, lovesick pup.

Well, she would _try_ anyway.

* * *

There was a short knock at Peggy’s door that she’d come to recognise as Mrs. Fry’s. Just one loud knock that was every bit characteristic of the no nonsense office manager. If Angie were here, Peggy was sure she’d have a whole theory about knocks and how well they matched everyone’s personality.

Peggy shook her head as she called out for her visitor to wait a moment, then answered with a smile. “Mrs. Fry, how may I help you?”

“Just delivering these files from the press office. More TV interviews, no doubt.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, “Right, well thank you.” She turned slightly intent on going back to her desk, but Mrs. Fry stopped her with a question.

“Director Carter, would you mind leaning down?”

Peggy turned back to face Mrs. Fry and knitted her eyebrows. “I’m sorry?”

“I need you to lean down dear, it will be easier this way.”

Peggy thought to question her for a minute but there was something about Miriam that reminded her of a headmistress and though Peggy outranked her, she couldn’t help but comply with the request. She almost jumped as Mrs. Fry gave her a simple peck on the cheek.

Peggy eyes went wide and she let out a small gasp. “What-”

“Oh don’t read too much into it dear, it’s tradition.” She placed her glasses on her head, straightened the file in her arms and nodded toward Peggy as she turned and left.

Peggy sighed as she looked up at the mistletoe strung in her doorway. “Good God.” The thing was bloody haunting her.

* * *

**_1 week till Christmas_ **

Peggy was sure she hadn’t left the office at a decent hour since she started her new position. Nothing awaited her at her small, empty flat except more files and a neglected Netflix app. She had never bothered to decorate, reasoning that she was never home long enough and she wasn’t really one for hobbies, so there was nothing to fill the space with.

Thinking of files, she supposed she could re-evaluate the Leviathan strategy one more time. _That’s pathetic_ , she thought, and wondered if there might be some inane T.V. program she could lose herself in. Sure she’d seen _It’s A Wonderful Life_ a million times during childhood, but she honestly couldn’t remember a recent holiday season in which she’d been at home to catch it.

She smiled proudly at her new plan as the doors to the lift slid open and she walked into it.

She prayed that she’d be alone since she wasn’t much in the mood for chit-chat, but it seemed her prayer went unanswered as the lift stopped just a few floors down. She sighed as the doors opened and she was faced with the last person she expected to see.

Angie hesitated for a moment before she stepped through the doors and stood close to the opposite side of the elevator. Peggy tried her best to keep her eyes trained on the screen that counted down the floors, but it seemed the often short felt elevator ride was longer than usual.

It would still be some time before they reached the lobby and though she was unsure of how she’d be received, Peggy thought it would probably be best if she said something.   

She kept her eyes forward but tilted her head slightly toward Angie “So, um, how are you finding the new office?”

Angie shrugged a little and though her eyes were kind, she didn’t smile as she turned to Peggy. “It’s pretty nice.”

Peggy finally turned to look at her. “That’s good.” She started to fidget with the strap on her bag and cursed being in a building with so many damn floors.

Angie bit her bottom lip and nodded. She waited for a beat then cleared her throat and said softly, “I do miss some things about your office though.”

“Oh, you do?” Peggy’s hopeful tone caused Angie to give her a small smile.

“Yeah, I mean where I am now, the coffee’s better, the work has a faster pace and I like the variety of people. It also doesn’t hurt that my new boss is cool.” She stopped at Peggy’s nod and moved a step closer before she added, “It’s not the same though. You get so used to working somewhere, the rules, the rhythm, and you don’t notice till you leave that you get...” She stopped again and searched Peggy’s eyes for understanding, “attached to it, y’know? It takes some adjustment and it’s not easy.”

Peggy drew in a deep breath and dropped her hands from her purse. “I can understand that. Listen, Angie, I-”

She was interrupted by a loud beep as the doors slid open. Angie hesitated for only a moment before she stepped out. “I’ll see you around, ma’am.” She hurried off without another glance and it took the ding of the doors closing and the lift moving upward again for Peggy to realise that she hadn’t gotten off.  She sighed as she pressed the button for the lobby once more and, not for the first time, cursed her luck with circumstance.

* * *

**_Christmas Eve_ **

“What, Howard. _What_. I can feel you staring at me.” Peggy tried her best to appear intimidating and threatening whilst balancing on her spinning office chair in the middle of her doorway.

One too many people had had the audacity to kiss Peggy’s cheek, and none of them were Angie. Her resolve had snapped moments earlier when someone had the audacity to kiss her on the mouth. Now they had no job and she was one wrong spin away from a broken arm, but the damned mistletoe had to go.

When no reply came, Peggy’s grasped the doorframe and spun to meet Howard’s impressed gaze.

“I thought you went back to America to celebrate Christmas?”

“Well I would have, Pegs,” Howard walked over and held the chair steady, while Peggy used his shoulder as leverage to step down from her precarious position. “But I think I’m probably needed more here.”

 Peggy huffed,  smoothed down her skirt, and fluffed her hair back into place.

“Very presumptuous of you.”

“Anyway,” Howard carried on to the office and Peggy followed, wheeling her chair back behind the desk. “I thought I might deliver you the usual humdrum batch of pleasantries. Most of them are the usual shit, but I think there is something you might wanna read in there.”

Howard drew out a batch of Christmas cards from his jacket pocket and threw them down on her desk where they slid across the piles of pre-existing paper working in a kaleidoscope of colour.

“What on Earth is that supposed to mean Howard?”

“Merry Christmas Pegs.”

“Howard!” Peggy called to his retreating back. “Stop being so bloody mysterious. It doesn’t suit you.”

When he didn’t even pause in stride or turn back, Peggy looked down to regard the Christmas cards he’d given her. She picked them up and riffled through them and, at first, they were the typical humdrum that Howard predicted. Professionally distant and cold pleasantries from various rival offices with bland holiday greetings, until she happened upon a smaller square card with Angie’s unmistakable handwriting scrawled on the front.

Peggy sat heavily.

She flipped the card open, carefully drawing her finger underneath the seal and pulled out an overly glittery and cartoonish Christmas card, and she felt her lips quirk into a silly grin.

She’d missed Angie something dreadful, despite her attempts to convince herself otherwise. That silly, quirky personality that always made her smile and the runaway mouth that never failed to leave Peggy stumped, in awe, or on more than one occasion, both.

Peggy didn’t open the card and just stared unseeing at it. If she was completely honest with herself, she’d been helplessly gone on Angie ever since she’d sworn when they met. And now, weeks later, with glitter spilling onto her paperwork, Peggy couldn’t deny that a life without Angie in it was one she was not at all interested in.

She hesitated, but then with overwhelming curiosity she opened the card and breathed out unsteadily, bracing herself.

_Peggy._

_Merry Christmas and I hope you have a very happy New Year. I’m sorry about that thing that happened._

Peggy’s chest tightened at the memory of Thompson’s hands on Angie and the card in her hands shook slightly.    

_It was an odd moment and I feel like an idiot. Especially because (if you can’t say it at Christmas when can you, huh?) I’m actually yours.  
     With Love, Angie Martinelli._

Her chest tightened even more and a wave of dizzying nausea swept over her.

 “Christ.” She breathed out shakily.

_(P.S. You know I’m American right? But that big speech on what mattered to the welfare of ‘Britain’ and how great your country is was_  
_impressive. Next time feel free to be more subtle though. That combined with my reassignment…well I’ve said my part and I’m running out_  
_of space)_

Peggy let out a weak and shaky laugh before setting the card down on top of everything.

So that was somewhat unexpected. “Oh, Christ.”

Or was it? Really, Peggy had fallen for Angie so completely that it shouldn’t have been surprising that she had picked up on it. Peggy was about as subtle as a bull in a china shop.

Suddenly she stood and grabbed the card again opening it and reading once again everything that had been written, her heart full of anxiety and the feeling that everything was about to change.

She grabbed the phone receiver off her desk and slammed the quick dial. It was answered immediately.

“Jarvis, hello, yes I know what time it is, yes, I know what day it is. Just...for God’s sake Jarvis get me a car. Please. Yes, right now. Thank you.”

She grabbed her woollen pea coat from the back of her door and flew out of the room only to turn back for the glittery card and, in a fit of optimism, the mistletoe, shoving both of them in her pocket.

She hit the elevator button, and then after 5 seconds pressed it again. Seconds ticked by before she jammed it several times in quick succession before she huffed and made for the emergency staircase.

Making her way down several stairways, she flew to the ground floor corridor paying no mind to the office staff still at their desks, her jacket whipped around her as she hurriedly slipped her arms in it, untucking her hair from the collar as she walked.

She strode down the concrete steps at the front of her building and sent a prayer skywards that Jarvis was already waiting, car door held open and driver ready.

“Where to?”

“I’d like to go to Griffith Street,” Peggy gulped out, slightly winded. She needed to get back into the gym as soon as physically possible if running down 46 floors left her out of breath. “The dodgy end,” She expanded at Jarvis’ eyebrow raise.

“Very well, Miss Carter. Shall we?” He motioned to the door and Peggy slid in, not surprised when he followed in after, taking his place in the driver’s seat instead of staying at the office.

Her knees began to jump and her hand worried the side of the card in her pocket before she hissed and pulled it away.

“Everything alright?”

“Paper cut. I’ll be fine.” Peggy sucked at the finger. “Can’t we go any faster?”

Peggy bit down on the urge to roll her eyes at Jarvis’ eyebrow raise.

She really should start a penny jar penalty for sass. Mrs Fry and Jarvis alone could fund the new task force to hunt Leviathan.

“Certainly.”

Seconds later Peggy was being taken to Griffith at full speed, blue and white flashing lights and the wailing sounds of sirens moving any obstacles between her and Angie.

* * *

When Jarvis announced their arrival on Griffith street, Peggy looked out the window with an exasperated sigh. “Good Lord, it’s the longest street in the world.”

She could have sworn Jarvis was fighting a grin as he replied, “Don’t worry Director Carter, I happen to know exactly where Miss Martinelli lives.”

She raised her eyebrow at his audacity, but thought it better not to say anything and to accept the help as he drove halfway down the street and stopped.

“Here we are Miss Carter, 101,” he stated before turning off the car.

Peggy looked out of the window, down to the end of the street, supremely grateful they hadn’t needed to try every door.

She was halfway out the car when she turned back. “Thank you for everything tonight, Mr. Jarvis, but I don’t think I’ll be in need of your assistance anymore tonight. Go enjoy the holiday with your wife.”

Jarvis nodded once from the drivers side. “Thank you ma’am. Don’t forget to use protection.”

Peggy’s head collided with the roof as she stepped out, her curses echoing down the empty street.

“Excuse me?” she coughed out, rubbing her hand against the rapidly swelling lump, not amused at all with the smug grin plastered across Jarvis’ face. Penny Jar. Sass. She was going to make it happen, so help her God.

“Your 24 hour protection team, Miss Carter. They really should be stationed outside of the house tonight, just in case.”

Peggy eyed him skeptically. “Right…”

Jarvis smiled serenely. “What else could I have meant?”

Peggy slammed the door and yelled through the closed window. “Goodnight, Mr. Jarvis.” The car began to move down the street and Peggy rubbed her head one last time before she turned to the house. “What a twat.”

* * *

She knocked and was greeted by a brunette woman dressed like a candy cane and a few other women dressed like elves behind her.

“Hello, I’m looking for-”

“Where the fuck is my fucking coat?” came a voice from the stairs and Peggy tried her best to hide the smile threatening to break out across her face as she saw Angie frantically looking toward the women at the door, then stop when she recognised Peggy. She was dressed to match the other women, with a comedy hat perched on her head with overly large stuffed ears either side.

“Uh, Ma’am?”

Peggy nodded, “Angie.”

Angie gestured toward the women at the door. “These are my roommates, or, um, flatmates I guess you call them here. That’s Gloria, Colleen, Emma, Rita, and uh, you should recognise Rose.”

Peggy looked at them and nodded politely.

“We’re on our way to a Christmas party if you want to join,” offered the candy cane, Gloria.

“Oh, uh, no, I just wanted Angie.” Peggy noticed Angie let out a shaky breath and glanced nervously at her. When she suddenly realised the phrasing of her words, Peggy hastened to add. “On some state business of course.”

“Well, you can come up and we’ll talk in my room.”

The women made room for her to pass through doorway and as Peggy climbed the stairs, Gloria spoke again, above the giggling that had begun.

“We’ll wait a few extra minutes for you, Ang?”

Angie smiled at her. “Yeah, that would be good.”

She turned up the stairs and led Peggy to her bedroom without another word.

As Angie closed the door behind them, Peggy was at a loss for what to say. She wasn’t usually one for such grand romantic gestures, but she wanted this and she wanted Angie to understand that it was all she’d wanted for a long time. She thought of all the late nights she’d spent at the office where Angie was always at the ready with a funny story and a sympathetic ear. She thought of those moments when their eyes would linger and her heart would jump at the sight of Angie’s smile. She wished she had the right words, but in the end all she could say was the simple confession of what led her to seek out Angie on this night.

“I got your Christmas card,” she breathed and felt the weight of all that lay between them.

 “Oh yeah?” Angie fiddled with her fingers and let out a nervous laugh.

Peggy smiled as it reminded her of their first meeting. “I know I got you out under the premise of work, but the real reason is I-”

“Yeah?” Angie moved slightly closer.

“I wanted to say thank you.”

Angie smiled sadly. “Yeah well, don’t be thanking me too much, Ma’am, the glitter alone will probably take weeks to get out of the office carpet.”

“Peggy.”

Angie turned to look at her.

“Peggy, I mean,” Peggy pulled the now slightly bent card out of her pocket and held it up sheepishly. True to Angie’s prediction glitter fell down, settling on her coat, the bedspread and the carpet. “You wrote this, you can call me Peggy.”

Angie nodded with a smile. “Peggy.”

“There’s more,” Peggy pulled out the mistletoe from her pocket. It had seen better days, the ride in the car clearly hadn’t been kind to it, nor had Peggy’s earlier manhandling done any favours. Limp and missing a few berries, it looked rather pathetic, but paired with the hesitant hope that shone from Peggy’s eyes made Angie feel like it was possibly the most romantic gesture anyone had ever done for her.

Angie felt tears start to well up in her eyes and she opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Hey Ang, we’re heading out, now’s your last chance.”

Angie turned her head slightly to answer, calling over her shoulder, her eyes never leaving Peggy’s. “You know, I think I’ll catch you guys later.”

“Got it.”

Peggy didn’t miss the faint giggle that accompanied the reply, followed by a muffled thump.

Angie eyed the mistletoe. “I believe we got a Christmas tradition to fulfill.”

Peggy felt her face flush and, feeling for the world like a prized idiot, lifted the mistletoe above her head and raised an eyebrow in question to see if Angie approved, although it was clear she did from the way she grinned at Peggy warmly. She moved forward a fraction, when there was another call from outside the door.

“Angie?!”

Angie continued to move towards her. “Ignore her,” she whispered into the closing space between them and placed her hand on Peggy’s shoulder to stroke her thumb across the still cool skin of Peggy’s cheek, feeling the softest heat of the blush under the initial icy touch.

“Angie, stop macking on your girl and help a fallen candy cane out! There’s a Gloria down, I repeat; Gloria is down and I’m stuck in this _fucking_ onesie.”

The rest of the noise was muffled swearing, and Angie bit her lip and grinned, her head falling forward.

“Ok, maybe I shouldn’t ignore that...wait right here, I’ll be right back.”

Angie turned and slipped out the door while Peggy was left standing; heart pounding, stomach turning and mind reeling, at the foot of Angie’s bed while she listened to the woman she’d fallen in love with push a candy cane down the stairs, and judging by the sounds of it, none too gently.

“I feel like a fucking turtle. No Angie, NO! Help me up, don’t _push_ me, I could die. Don’t tell my mother what I was wearing. Oh, if I live she’ll kill me. Oh stop fucking filming, Rose this isn’t fucking funny.”

There were several loud thumps followed by hysterical laughter and a much more distanced shout of, ‘Oh my God I hate you.’

Angie re-entered the door with an appealing flush of laughter and Peggy had no moment for any more thoughts or hesitant action.

“You’ll be needing that prop that you so helpfully thought to provide.”

Peggy looked dumbfounded for a moment, until Angie’s fingers took hold of her wrist and, with the slightest pressure, raised their hands together to bring the mistletoe up above their heads. Angie lifted herself to stand on her toes and bought Peggy’s face down to meet hers in a kiss.

The mistletoe wavered above their heads and as Angie bought her teeth to nibble Peggy’s bottom lip it was promptly dropped, allowing Peggy’s now free hand to thread through Angie’s hair, knocking off the novelty elf hat. Angie groaned into the kiss and Peggy drew back slightly.

“Uh, when you say that you’re, um, you’re _mine_ …” Peggy stuttered, feeling the beginnings of overwhelming embarrassment sweep up on her. “What exactly does that mean?”

Angie grinned, taking her time to trace the tips of her fingers across Peggy’s face, marvelling in her freedom to now do so. “This.” She gently bought her lips to push with the lightest pressure against Peggy’s cheek. “And this.” She brushed her lips across Peggy’s. “Maybe even _this_.” Angie bought Peggy’s hand to cup her breast.

Peggy bit her lip. Angie’s finger immediately was drawn to drag across the lipstick stain on the corner of her mouth and Peggy surprised her by taking the finger into her mouth and sucking it delicately.

“I’m guessing I’m not moving too fast for you  then.” Angie sighed breathlessly, her eyes fixated on Peggy’s lips.

Peggy opened her mouth to make a rebuttal but was cut off from anything she might have said when Angie leaned in to kiss her again.

Peggy moaned into the kiss and bent down to weave her arms around Angie’s waist before lifting her closer. As Angie’s feet left the ground she wrapped her legs round Peggy’s waist, crossing her ankles at the base of Peggy’s spine.

Angie broke away and peppered kisses along Peggy’s jaw. “Wow.” She swallowed. “You’re really strong.”

Peggy leant back in to capture her lips once more and moaned slightly in frustration as Angie breathlessly spoke again. “I mean, I’m guessing you were a field agent before you became the boss right?” She nipped at Peggy’s mouth, capturing her bottom lip and tugging on it slightly. “But your file was redacted, above my pay grade, I guess.”

Peggy kissed her solidly before leaning back. “Is this an interrogation, because I have to admit, I like these methods.”

Angie blushed and untangled her legs, letting herself drop back onto the floor. Stepping away from Peggy slightly, she hugged her arms to her stomach and shrugged.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I really like you.” She blushed deeper. “As you know...because of the card I wrote.” She rubbed at her forehead. “And I’m guessing you drove all the way over here because you like me too? Right? And basically.” Angie centred herself and spoke from the heart. “My flatmates are going to be gone for 3 hours, 4 hours tops, and there are a number of things I want to do to you before they get back so, not to be too forward, but I know we both want this. Strip and get on the bed.”

Peggy began to laugh, before she saw how serious Angie was, standing, hands on hips, with an appealing flush that travelled across her cheeks, down her neck and under her Christmas jumper.

“Right,” Peggy swallowed. “Yes, right then.”

It wasn’t as awkward as Peggy thought it might have been. The second that she finally shrugged her coat off, Angie was on her, kissing her, working her fingers into her hair and pushing closer and closer. Peggy responded with equal fervour, one arm caught in the process of pulling out of her shirt sleeve while the other wrapped around Angie’s waist and kept their bodies flush together.

Eventually they managed to get rid of the rest of her clothes, the shirt thrown on top of a chest of drawers and the skirt pooled into a deep plum pile on the floor.

Angie couldn’t stop her hands from roaming across the new planes of revealed skin, mapping the dip of Peggy’s waist and scoring her nails up each bump of her spine until it hit the last piece of material on her top.

“Can I?”

“Hmmm,” Peggy hummed into a kiss. “Yes.”

Angie fiddled with the clasp until it parted, and slowly she pulled the last barrier away.

“Miss Martinelli, I do believe that you’re drastically overdressed for this scenario.”

Angie let a wicked grin cross her face.

“Oh, there’s plenty of time for that later. Right now, I have different priorities.” With a raised eyebrow Angie pointedly looked down. “Two very, very high priorities.” And with little fanfare, dipped down to place an open mouthed kiss to the side of Peggy’s breast.

Peggy sighed, and together they stumbled back until her thighs hit the side of Angie’s bed.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Peggy to lose the plot shortly after Angie disrobed, then she was everywhere at once, revelling in the ability to touch and kiss after weeks of mutual wanting.

A few minutes into Angie doing something wonderfully distracting between her legs, Peggy registered the light laughter that Angie was letting out.

She tried to prop herself up onto her elbows, but then Angie twisted, and any upper body strength was rendered useless as she fell back onto the bed and arched up into the touch.

“What.” She gasped. “What, on _Earth_ are you laughing about?”

Angie let out a downright dirty chuckle and pressed her forehead against Peggy’s. “Oh Pegs, I don’t think you want to know.”

Peggy let out a playful grumble before it dissolved into a moan and really, it wasn’t just a cup of tea that Angie was perfect at, and it took little to no time before Peggy was grasping helplessly at Angie’s floral duvet, twisting it into her fists in such a errant movement that she managed to pull the fitted bed sheet loose from the corner.

Despite having been winded earlier by the stairs, it took no time at all for Peggy to catch her breath, and instead of enjoying the afterglow (of what was, quite frankly, a phenomenal orgasm) she rolled over and playfully pinned Angie down.

“What was so funny?”

Angie wiggled her eyebrows and her fingers in tandem.

“You know that hit song by that old guy in the charts at the moment, it came to mind as... _appropriate_.”

Peggy looked aghast.

“Please don’t tell me you were thinking of him...”

Angie let out a bark of laughter. “No! God no, not with you lookin’ like a work of art moaning like that, but….” And wiggling her fingers once more dissolved into laughter. “I feel it in my fingers?!”

Peggy let her head fall forward onto Angie’s collarbone and groaned as Angie shook with laughter.

“Hey Peggy, hey.” Angie smacked her lightly on the arse with her free hand. “Did ’ya feel it in your toes?”

* * *

**_1 month later_ **

Peggy let out a deep sigh as she located her bags on the luggage belt and scanned the area for Jarvis. Leviathan had finally been stopped somewhere near the Ivory Coast, and it seemed the exhaustion of the whole ordeal was finally catching up to her.

Two teenage girls, one with blonde hair and dyed purple tips and the other with dyed purple hair and blonde tips respectively glanced at her and, as recognition dawned on their faces, they giggled, their heads drawn close to one another.

Peggy smiled blandly as they approached.

“Hey you’re that lady from the secret service. The one with memes!” One of them said.

Peggy tried not to grimace and prayed that Jarvis would show up soon as a few more people started to stare and whisper about her speech from almost two months ago.

“Ah, yes.”

“I took your Buzzfeed Quiz last week.” The other spoke up. “My Patronus is apparently Angie Martinelli.”

Peggy’s smile became more genuine and she leant in and lowered her voice. “Well, don’t tell anyone this, but she’s my Patronus too.” She tapped the side of her nose. “Top secret information.”

The girls looked at her and beamed and their hands tentatively intertwined, and that small act made Peggy grateful yet again that she’d spoken up and made an utter fool of herself in front of her country for the woman she loved.

“You’re like, totally our hero. Can we get a selfie?”

Peggy tried to think of an excuse, when suddenly there was a commotion, as someone pushed through the line of patiently waiting families and friends, and before Peggy knew it, a pair of legs flew around her waist and her face was being covered by frantic kisses.

“Good God, woman, you’re not exactly light as a feather.”

Angie laughed as she smacked Peggy’s shoulder and continued to kiss her. “Oh shut your face.” Peggy laughed and kissed her back, delighting in the feel of Angie’s lips against hers. Angie eventually dropped her legs and grabbed Peggy’s carry-on.

“And subtle as a bulldozer.”

“Oh hush, you. Let’s go, Director.”

Peggy wrapped her arm around Angie’s waist. “Gladly.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Comicbooklovergreen for being our beta on this one. We hope everyone enjoyed this! Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> Please don't forget to check out the holidaycartinelliexchange tumblr for some great holiday fic (starting Dec. 1).

**Author's Note:**

> We don't own the Love Actually film or Agent Carter, but we sure did have fun colliding the two together.
> 
> YO HO HO ITS CHRISTMAS FIC TIME
> 
> LOLA. LOOOOOLA. Aka Fictorium. Thanks for the impressively quick beta. We love you.


End file.
